kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Bun Dummy
Bun Dummy was the 21st episode of Season 4 of The King of Queens, also the 96th overall episode of the series. Co-written by Chris Downey and Tony Sheehan, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on April 29, 2002. Synopsis Doug and Spence have a high school reunion, but Spence doesn't want to go because he had a relationship that ended really badly. Doug is looking forward to it, until Carrie starts wearing a new hairstyle, which is a tight bun that looks like a librarian's hair. So now Doug is afraid that she will wear her hair like that to his reunion. Storyline As his high school reunion approaches, Doug worries that Carrie's new hairdo will make her look like a librarian, rather than his usually sexy wife. Hoping to show Carrie off in front of his former classmates, Doug tries to find a way to tell her that he hates her bun without hurting her feelings. Meanwhile, Spence informs the guys that he's nervous about seeing one of his old teachers because he never called her back after the two shared an intimate encounter. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Jerry Stiller (Arthur) is credited, but is absent from the episode. Goofs ;Continuity #At the end of the show, Carrie is dancing with Doug at reunion - no purse on her shoulder. Then her taupe purse is on her shoulder, and in the next shot no purse again. #Danny reaches over his head to take a beer from Deacon. It then cuts to a different angle and Danny is already holding the beer in front of him and opening it. #When Spence tells Doug about having an affair with the teacher, the Doritos bag changes position on the couch between shots. ;Revealing mistakes *At the beginning of the show as Doug and Spence are sitting on the couch in the garage, there's a spare tire behind the couch beside the fridge. After a while in another garage scene, the spare tire isn't there anymore. Scene excerpt from "Bun Dummy" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' Deacon, can I ask you a question? *'Deacon:' Sure. *'Carrie:' What do you think of my hair like this? *'Deacon:' You mean the bun? *'Carrie:' Yeah, c'mon, the truth. *'Deacon:' Well, you know, in general, I think it's, uhm... *'Carrie:' Just tell me. *'Deacon:' It's ass ugly, girl! ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Karma Chameleon'' (uncredited) - Performed by Culture Club *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''True'' (uncredited) - Performed by Spandau Ballet *''Take My Breath Away'' - (uncredited) - Performed by Berlin Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jon Curry as Jimmy *Angee Hughes as Miss Berrman *Lisa Long as Miss Mancini *Benjamin John Parrillo as Dave More external links * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes